


Five Times Allison Didn't Kiss Kira

by celestialshimmer



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, Background Scisaac, F/F, Five Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialshimmer/pseuds/celestialshimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And one time she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Allison Didn't Kiss Kira

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of the [Beacon Hills Women of Color Week](http://hhawkguy.tumblr.com/post/115770464660/banners-made-by-the-lovely)!

_ 1. _

They did it. They survived, and they hadn't hurt any of the three out-of-control werewolves, and now things could go back to normal. 

Kira had a smile so wide that it made Allison's heart flutter. Seeing the other girl's excitement at their success, Allison felt more exhilarated by getting the chance to fight than she had in a long time. It wasn't just the adrenaline rush, no. But it wasn't like there was anything particularly satisfying this time, about having to fight her own friends. It had to be Kira, that made this feel different.

Allison smiled back at Kira, a rush of affection slowly swelling. She noticed that during the fray, Kira's hat had slipped down to partially cover her right eye, so Allison leaned forward to adjust it. Kira froze as her hand brushed her hair, and so Allison quickly withdrew. "Sorry," she said immediately. "I just - your hat…"

"Oh," Kira said with a little laugh. She fixed it herself, but then an awkward silence filled the room.

_Damn it_ , Allison, she thought angrily to herself. _Why did you do that?_

She certainly hadn't expected to make anything awkward. It wasn't like she had been going to kiss Kira or anything, either.

Except…

As she turned away to check that all of her arrows were stored safely in her quiver, Allison tried to brush away the thought that had suddenly hit her. _I wanted to_. She had no idea where it had come from, but she couldn't deny that now that she had thought about the possibility of kissing Kira, she wanted to desperately.

_Stop_ , she thought. She had literally just  really started being a couple with Isaac at last, she did not need to think about kissing someone else. And then there was still everything with Scott that hadn't exactly been fully resolved. Not to mention, she was fairly sure that something was developing between him and Kira.

_You stop your maybe-boyfriend from murder with help from a potential new crush, who is probably involved with your ex-boyfriend. Nice._

Allison quickly left to head to her car, saying a quick good-bye over her shoulder, because she really needed to get out of her and resist this confusing… whatever it was. She was probably being rude to Kira, but it was better than the alternative.

 

_2._  

 

Allison gasped back to life on a cold metal table, feeling a dull pain in her abdomen. At least that was better than the piercing agony from when she'd been first stabbed, before the shock had hit, but it still hurt. And her head hurt too. 

What the hell had happened?

She turned her head slightly to the right, to see Dr. Deaton rushing to her. "Allison, good to see you back."

"What?" she tried to ask, but it was like the words got caught in her throat. It was dry.

Suddenly the door burst open, and Scott rushed in. "Oh god," he said, sounding choked up, and his knees almost buckling. Isaac appeared behind him in the doorway and caught him, holding him up. "You- you're all right. Allison, you-"

"Give her the chance to breathe," Deaton said softly. "Allison, would you like some water?

She nodded quickly, wincing as the pain in her head worsened.

"Kira, let one of us," Isaac spoke up. "We can take away her pain."

Allison jerked in surprise, and turned to her left to see Kira sitting there, face pale and drawn. She then noticed that she was holding her hand, although she couldn't feel it. Was Kira's white-knuckled grip really enough to make her arm go numb, or was that caused by something else?

"I think Allison might still need her," said Deaton with a gentle shake of his head. "One of you should call Lydia to tell her Allison's awake."

Allison's eyes widened, but before she could try to ask something again, Kira patted her shoulder soothingly. "Lydia is okay, we got to her in time. She's traumatized by it all - and well, thinking you had died, but don't worry. She's at home."

"Why-" Allison cleared her throat roughly, determined to get out the words this time. Deaton offered her a class of water that she gratefully accepted. "Why am I alive?" she rasped after having taken a long sip.

"Because of Kira," Deaton said with a smile. He looked at the others, maybe to see if any of the three of them would continue, but none did. "Apparently she was able to save you with her foxfire."

"I honestly have no idea how I did it," Kira admitted. "And my mom doesn't actually either. Since oni are meant to do whatever the kitsune wants them to do, we don't really ever have to try to heal the damage of their swords. But I had to do something, anything. Even if it meant trying something that should've been impossible."

"You - you brought me back to life?" Allison asked in wonder and shock.

"More like acting as a human defibrillator, actually, with the added ability of healing your wound," said Deaton. "At least, that's my guess. Truthfully, I don't understand how she did it either. But we do know that you're alive - and that is wholly thanks to Kira."

Allison couldn't do anything other than stare at Kira in awe. Questions still swirled through her mind, like why Deaton had said she "might still need her", or why she couldn't feel her forearm right now, or what was going on with the Nogitsune. But that was all second to her right now.

She was alive. She had felt herself dying, sure that she had lived her last moments. And yet here she was now.

With Kira.

For the second time in as many days - or well, she thought, since actually she wasn't even sure what day this was - Allison felt an overwhelming urge to kiss the other girl.

For the second time in as many days, she resisted it. Of course, this time, it was hampered by the fact that she had been dying not too long ago. Even if she did allow herself to give in and kiss Kira, she wasn't sure she would be able to.

She wasn't sure whether that seemed like a good thing to her or not.

 

  _3._

 

Allison was very, very aware of the three inches of empty space between her leg and Kira's.

She had been disappointed, probably overly so, to learn that Kira holding her hand to restore her health when she had first come back to life was not a permanent thing. Really, it was unreasonable for her to want to be completely dependent on physical contact with someone else just to survive. 

As it turned out, having the proximity to Kira had been necessary just when her condition was still unstable. Allison had been able to draw strength from Kira's powers - though they had checked, she definitely hadn’t drained them at all - while still recuperating from the Oni's blade through the surge of foxfire that had saved her in the first place. Once she had been restored to full health, or close enough to it, it was like the foxfire faded from her body altogether. One of Deaton's attempts to find out what had happened and how to continue to help Allison had led to her being shocked a little, but other than that it was fairly uneventful now.

Kira had been incredibly hesitant about being around Allison since that one incident of almost electrocution, but Allison insisted on spending time together. It wasn't like she had actually been hurt, and Kira had saved her life. In the end, the argument that had worked best was pointing out that it wasn't like she was always safe around the werewolves, but she still would spend time with them. Even though one accident with their claws could kill her, she was confident in their control and her ability to protect herself if it did somehow come to that. Kira had accepted that, and now she had invited Allison to sleep over at her house.

Allison desperately wished that she could move closer to Kira, close the gap between them. But she couldn't, even now that she and Isaac were officially not together. She still didn't know what was going on between Kira and Scott, and felt too awkward to ask.

But she couldn't help but be encouraged by the fact that when she was still weak and recuperating, Kira had only had to be close to her for the foxfire to work. The physical contact, Kira's holding of her hand, hadn't been necessary. She'd just chosen to do it anyway.

Maybe she was reading too much into that. But when she wasn't allowing herself to actually do anything, thinking about it was about all she could do.

 

_4._  

 

"I'm sorry," Allison said, breaking the silence. 

Kira looked up in surprise. "Why? It's not really a bad thing, and it's good for us to have decided that now instead of dating for a while first and make it more painful."

"I… I thought you really liked him, though?" Allison asked in surprise. "And weren't you already sort of dating, in a way?"

Kira shrugged. "Maybe… not exactly. It would have been really nice to be with Scott, yeah, but I decided I just wasn't interested in having a boyfriend now. And well, he was."

Allison froze and blinked slowly. "Wait, what?"

"Did - did Isaac not tell you? I - shoot, I didn't think they were planning to keep it secret or anything, god…" Kira looked extremely worried.

"He didn't say, but… that actually makes a lot of sense. Good for them!" Allison exclaimed. She was surprised to hear that the two of them - her two ex-boyfriends - were now dating, but really happy as well.

Just at that moment, her phone buzzed. Allison looked to see what it was and burst into laughter. "Kira, look," she said after a gasp for breath. It was a snapchat from Isaac with a picture of Scott kissing his cheek. The caption read "hey idk how to say we're dating but now you know".

"Wow," Kira said, beginning to laugh as well. "Very eloquent message, Isaac."

Allison typed a quick reply, with possibly an excessive number of smiley faces and exclamation points. Possibly.

Kira leaned over her shoulder. "Ask him who else he and Scott have already told!"

Allison did so, but slowly, now very aware of how close Kira was to her. A lock of her silky black hair was brushing onto Allison's arm. She couldn't help but stare at it, how glossy and soft it looked.

Allison wanted to run her hands through Kira's hair, stroke her cheek, and - no. She couldn't think about this. Not so soon after Kira's almost-relationship with Scott had ended. And Kira had literally just said she wasn't interested in a boyfriend - she probably wouldn't want a girlfriend either.

She couldn't kiss Kira now.

 

_5._

 

"So… I was wondering," Allison said, swinging her legs on the bleachers as they watched the lacrosse practice. "You said you told Scott you weren't interested in having a boyfriend - why was that specifically? The werewolf thing?" 

Kira laughed a little. "No, come on. I'm a kitsune, it's not like being a werewolf is really a dealbreaker for me."

"Right," Allison said, forcing a laugh too. Great. They both fell silent.

"I've been wondering something too," Kira said after a little while.

Allison looked up quickly. "Yeah, what?"

"Are you planning on asking me out, Allison? Because I am interested in having a girlfriend." Kira said, turning to her with a twinkle in her eye.

Her jaw dropped. "Uh - Kira, I-" Before she could continue, with something like a hell yes, Kira flushed and looked down.

"Oh no, I read this all wrong, didn't I? I mean, I was so sure - Lydia was so sure! She - she told me to go for this too, and I - I…" Kira looked humiliated.

"Kira, stop!" Allison interrupted. "God, I would love to ask you out. But it's always seemed like the wrong time, or something… Do you _want_ me to ask you out?"

Kira's answering smile was the sweetest sight. "Absolutely," she said, leaning forward slightly.

Allison leaned forward as well, cupping Kira's face gently - _finally_. "Kira, will you be my girlfriend?" she whispered.

Kira grabbed Allison's free hand and entwined their fingers. "Yeah," she said with a slight nod. Then she leaned in the rest of the way.

Right before their lips could brush together, something painful struck Allison's side. She recoiled in shock, to see the lacrosse ball bouncing down the bleachers.

She looked up, to see that the majority of the team had turned to see where the ball had gone, and so had seen the two of them. She could see Kira blushing furiously out of the corner of her eye, and an awkward silence fell as nobody spoke.

"My bad!" suddenly came Stiles's voice. Kira broke into giggles beside her, and then Allison couldn't help but laugh as well.

"We need to kiss properly later, okay?" Allison murmured to Kira.

"Definitely."

 

  _+1 (Later)_

 

Kira waited by Lydia's car nervously. Why did she say she'd go to see Lydia first and wait out here for Allison? They had been girlfriends for less than an hour, and she was already missing her.

Okay, maybe not just missing her. Also missing the opportunity to kiss, which Kira knew for a fact both of them had wanted for weeks now.

But she missed Allison just because, too.

"Calm down, sweetheart," Lydia said, evidently noticing her restlessness. "Allison will be here soon enough."

Kira muttered something in reply, before stopping in the middle of a word. Her breath caught in her throat. There was Allison, leaving school now.

Even from across the parking lot, Kira could see Allison light up, a smile spreading across her face. Kira stood up straighter, but rested a hand on the hood of Lydia's car for support.

Allison didn't quite break into a run, but she hardly crossed the distance between them leisurely. In just moments, her arms were around Kira. "Hi," she said, clearly short of breath.

"Hi," Kira said happily in reply, wrapping her own arms around Allison's neck. She leaned forward and pressed their lips together - finally.

Kira found herself getting easily lost in the kiss. The sweet intimacy of the moment seemed to surround her, and she could only draw Allison into a tighter embrace. Allison's lips moved against hers, almost caressing. It was gentle but still full of passion. As Allison pressed up against her, Kira leaned further back and was grateful for the hood of the car to brace herself so that she didn't fall over. She was so caught up in the feel of Allison that she didn't doubt she would lose her balance in a moment otherwise, but she trusted that even if she did, Allison wouldn't let her fall.

"Lovebirds, enough already," came Lydia's voice from seemingly out of nowhere, breaking through the bliss of it all. "Now get in the car."

Kira sighed as Allison pulled away, but she kept Kira's hand in her grasp. "Sit in the backseat with me?" she asked, a coy smile flitting on those gorgeous, soft, pink lips.

Kira was speechless for a moment, but then nodded. "Oh, yes please."

Lydia was the one to sigh now. "Please don't make out in my car. Just wait until you get home, okay?"

Kira shook her head, still smiling. "I think we've waited long enough."


End file.
